


HP | GGAD | 铁与泥

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 决斗落败后，格林德沃接受审判* 那座在巴比伦王梦中倒塌的像* He shall prosper till the indignation is accomplished; for what is decreed shall be done.——————旧文搬运，作于2018.12





	HP | GGAD | 铁与泥

部长瞪视着壁炉。

这座壁炉是从一整块大理石中雕琢出来的，炉膛外的黄铜架栏光洁如新，没有烟道，也没有堆放着木柴：它被制作出来只是为了装饰。

坐在这儿，他能清楚地听见走廊上的声音：细簌的布料声是穿着长袍的法官；皮靴坚定地踏过地板，是那些苏联军人；风吹动灰色的窗帘，是纽伦堡的冬天。

德国的冬天真是地狱……

现在，这儿却挤满了英国人，法国人，苏联人，美国人。宫殿原来的主人都被羁押了起来，等候审判。

他受邀来旁听庭审。但眼下还有一项外交事务，是和——

壁炉中腾地升起绿色火焰，一个比他年长的男人旋转着出现了。

“劳驾！”

部长及时扶住摇摇欲坠的黄铜架栏，来者松了口气，走到地毯上，抖了抖外套上的炉灰。

“真抱歉，把飞路网连接到这儿费了不少功夫，都是因为我从没来过纽伦堡，直接幻影移形可要便利得多。”

部长打量着伦纳德·斯潘塞穆恩，发现男巫今天并不让他非常反感：虽然还是免不了满嘴古怪词汇，但他终于没有穿之前那些夸张的万圣节装束了。

“啊，你也注意到了，”斯潘塞穆恩得意地拍了拍外套，“我的助理给了我一些建议，他比较了解麻瓜的服饰潮流——”

“你也要到法庭上去？”部长不安地看了看锁上的门，“可被邀请的人只有我和——”

“哎呀，鲍曼的判决无关紧要：他已经死了，”男巫伸手捏了捏鼻梁，露出疲倦的神情，“鉴于那和我们的人有关，我们一致认为，让麻瓜们稍作了解是有必要的。”

“什么意思？”部长惊讶地发现自己的声音变得格外尖利。

“别误会，我们通知了各自的麻瓜政府的首脑，仅此而已。我和你解释过《保密法》吧？”

“解释过。”部长抑郁地答道，祈祷斯潘塞穆恩别重作那场得从伊丽莎白女王开始的长篇大论。

“所以这个下午另有安排。至于鲍曼的审判，我们会想办法解决。据说罗伯特·杰克逊很不好说话，唉，要是我还能和另一个斯潘塞说上话就好了。”

部长闷闷不乐地听着男巫谈论他的前任。战争刚刚结束，斯潘塞就在选举中下台了，不得不从雅尔塔半途回国。那个老家伙已经不合时宜了，他会比他做的更好……

斯潘塞穆恩从胸前的口袋里掏出怀表看了看，往房间外走去。他连忙跟上。

“那么，我们要去见的人是谁？”

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”男巫说，“我必须提醒你，此人罪行恶劣，极其危险。”

他不曾听说过德国政府里有过这号人物。斯潘塞穆恩一眼看穿了他的想法。

“他也是个男巫，唉，真是不幸。”

“你们是如何抓住他的？”部长问道。斯潘塞穆恩越走越快，他不得不一路小跑才跟得上男巫。

“他输了一场决斗，”斯潘塞穆恩说，又看了看怀表，一脸焦虑，“就要到了，过来，在这儿。”

他推开通往地下室的金属栅栏。部长犹疑地看着黑黢黢的楼梯道。

“一场决斗？”

斯潘塞穆恩从口袋里掏出一根木棍，它发出的光照亮了台阶。“有问题吗？”

“这很……”麻瓜部长停顿了片刻，“中世纪？”

“决斗，是古老而智慧的传统，”斯潘塞穆恩大步流星地走着，“我认为它比核弹优雅得多。”

“那你得去问美国人了。”他咕哝道。男巫停了下来，在墙壁上摸索着什么。

一道门徐徐打开，露出庄严的内部：和走廊上相同的灰色丝绒窗帘，窗外是凄苦的雨。

“我以为我们还在地下室。”

“当然，当然，请坐。”斯潘塞穆恩又挥了挥木棍，变出两把椅子。还有几个人正在从不同的方向进入房间。他不安地在椅子里坐下。

忽然变得安静了。

部长看向被告席。一个身材高大的金发男人正站在那里，神态傲慢地打量着高处，让人心生寒意。

“哦……我不喜欢他。”他脱口而出。

“谁会喜欢格林德沃呢，”斯潘塞穆恩叹了口气，“他能得到那么多追随者，可真是个谜。”

部长更加仔细地看了看他们正坐着的地方，男男女女都神情严肃：“这是你们的陪审团？”

男巫点头：“还有一些你们的人。不过，表决只在巫师中进行。”

他对此并无异议。但如此一来，这个无聊的下午就什么都没剩给他了。

“按照惯例，在举手表决之前，他有权为自己辩护，”斯潘塞穆恩露出一种很不舒服的表情，“我反对过联合法庭给他这样的权利，但那些美国人，哼，不爱听，等着吧……”

“请看此人。”

一个幽灵般的声音从天花板上落了下来。部长抬起头，却什么都没看到：整个房间以一种脱离物理常识的逻辑存在着。

“那对他不过是装饰。”男巫轻声说。

过了几秒钟，麻瓜部长才意识到他的同伴在说什么：一条活的绳索悬浮在空中，捆住了格林德沃的双手。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”那个声音继续说道，“你被带到联合法庭面前，回答对你黑魔法和紫魔法活动的指控。”

“什么是紫魔法？”

斯潘塞穆恩仍然专注地看着被缚住的巫师：“德国人的说法，violette Magie……他们习惯于把控制他人的意志和夺取他人的性命分开表述。要我说，德姆斯特朗之所以出了那么多可怕的人物，他们对邪恶的定义就很有毛病。”

部长拼命忍住想问清楚“德姆斯特朗”是什么的念头。他听到那个不带感情的声音逐条念出格林德沃的罪证。有些地名是他很熟悉的，尽管——

“与幽灵和魔鬼做交易？用邪恶的烟雾毒害大众的判断力？这是你们的修辞手法吗？”

“你不会想见到摄魂怪和死灵的，”斯潘塞穆恩往椅子里缩了缩，椅背靠垫发出了不满的抗议声，“哦，我忘了，麻瓜们看不见。”

“但它们仍然能影响——？”

“我认为是的。他们因此认为有理由更加宽恕普通士兵和民众，虽然我很难觉得所有人都完全无辜。”

“但我们不会都给他们判刑，我是说，那……没法操作？首先，没有那么多人手去看管他们，新政府也得靠懂行的人来运转。”

斯潘塞穆恩漫不经心地点点头：“我们只惩处‘头号分子’。”

部长强迫自己继续听讲，但很难。他在人群中发现了几个熟悉的面孔。那个法国外交官正和一名女巫小声交谈着什么，他们面前是悬浮着一支刷刷写着字的羽毛笔。保加利亚人脸上带着极度的憎恨，另一边还有几个畏缩的、软弱的小角色。

“我听说他们的政府也干了不少‘好事’。”斯潘塞穆恩看向他。他只能耸耸肩。

“显然是迫不得已。”

那个平板的声音说完了。整个审判室轻轻嗡动着交谈声。麻瓜部长听到坐在他身边男巫轻蔑地哼了一声。

“按照程序……”斯潘塞穆恩轻声说。那个诡异的声音又响了起来。

“本庭准许被告盖勒特·格林德沃发言。”

座席发出了更响的窃窃私语和零星咒骂，但当被告转身过来，顿时鸦雀无声。

格林德沃露出了一个让人害怕的笑容：“当然，你们当然期待我会说什么，特别是那些煞费苦心，坚持要安排审判我的人们。”

他坚硬的，冷酷的声音在阶梯形的审判厅里轻轻回荡着。除了他，所有人似乎都屏住了呼吸。

“你们中的很多人希望我能直接被施以杀戮咒，或是被摄魂怪亲吻，因为只有这么处置才配得上我的深重罪孽，但另一种声音说，我应该在公正的法庭上向罪行伏首，以彰显你们的文明和高尚，彰显你们与我是多么地不同。在虚荣心的驱使下，你们拼凑出了这个联合法庭。”

有人发出了愤怒的抗议声，格林德沃不以为然，冷漠地继续着他的发言。

“你们准备了缜密的证据，企图说明我罪证确凿；你们堂而皇之地将个人情绪带到庄严的庭上，博取所谓陪审团的同情与激愤；你们故作公正姿态，甚至表示，为了忠诚于真相，可以赏赐被告受审和申辩的权利。然而，这之中漏洞百出。

“你们在学院中教导‘法不溯及既往’，宣扬‘罪刑法定’，却在这被你们称为最公正的审判上为我罗织破坏和平的罪名；你们控诉我践踏保密法的行为违反人道，却无人敢于指出仅仅是在北美，因保密法而受迫害的巫师有多少；你们假装对我不择手段地夺取强权表示震惊，好像完全没有意识到这场审判仅仅是基于一场胜利而不是法理。

“你们对我所做的，恰恰是认可我的行事逻辑：强者获得胜利，胜利代表正义，正义判定他人的命运。不同的是，我不曾，也不会把这种暴民聚集的私刑大会粉饰为神圣的审判。”

一个人腾地从座席间站了起来，愤怒地手指着格林德沃：“数十年来，你不可饶恕地制造杀戮和动荡，满手鲜血，时至今日，竟然还想要求法理的中立？杀人犯是没有资格抗议审判席中没有他的同类的！”

“那是我们的法律执行司司长，”斯潘塞穆恩饶有兴味地评论道，“他还算有胆量，和格林德沃对峙……”

格林德沃看着对方。尽管他站在房间最深，最低的地方，他的身形却没有因此显得渺小可怜。

他极度轻蔑地笑了：“这么说，你们不打算代表秩序，而是选择在神像前下跪，用那种意志来对待我，很好。”

“疯子！毒蛇！这不是宗教法庭！”有人叫道，但格林德沃的声音压过了一切。

“据说正义存在于最多数之间。据说他们虔诚顺从，容易满足。他们说这神创造的世界是完美的，正确的，无须任何改变。他们说痛苦是你应受的责罚，因为你天生有罪，活该被枷锁。

“那么，我承认我有罪，比当庭指控更可怕的罪：我忤逆神。

“我怀疑学校教人们追求的真理，我怀疑政府的法条运转的逻辑，我怀疑这个荒唐又昏暗的世界：它难道就该如此？

“我感到我有必要改变这一切。我能够做到，因此我有义务去做。正义之士将之称为傲慢，以表示他们可悲的软弱和驯顺。

“也有一些勇敢的人选择跟我走。他们往往被正义的大众视而不见，而我承认他们的价值，理解他们的痛苦，并告诉他们，他们应该得到更好的对待。

“我有罪，因为我竟然逾越凡人的界限，前去挑战神的权威，只为了说出真话；我有罪，因为在这条路上，我为了占有更多的权力无所不用其极；我有罪，因为我的同伴注视我，爱慕我，以致于让神对他们的爱都相形见绌。”

格林德沃炫耀地抬起被缚住的手腕：“我领受所有的罪名。”

“如此地自视甚高，如此地肆意妄为，”一个苍老的，带着法国口音的声音缓缓地升向审判席上空，“不可一世，终究孤立无援。格林德沃，我们仍然击败了你。”

“只有一个人击败了我，”格林德沃脸上的肌肉跳动了一下，好像承认这事实令他非常痛苦似的，“我遵守决斗的规则，所以我正在这里，但这些与你们毫无关系。”

“那个人是谁？”部长用手肘碰了碰斯潘塞穆恩。男巫却只向他抬起手，示意他别说话。另一个女巫颤巍巍地站了起来。

“如果再给你一次机会，你是否会做出不同的选择？”

格林德沃看了她一会儿，才转回身去。他抬头看向天花板，无声地大笑着。

“他好像认识她。”麻瓜部长忍不住说，另一个部长简短地点了点头。

“她是德姆斯特朗的教授，格林德沃也许曾是她的学生。”

“她仍然寄期望于这个人能够悔过？”他感到十分惊讶。

“我们的黑魔王早已在错误的道路上走远了，”斯潘塞穆恩低沉地说，“看看吧，他已经疯了。”

过了一会儿，他又说话了。

“到此为止吧。你们的决定是什么？”

他蔑视法庭的问题没有得到任何回音。

“我凭借理智做出判断和规划，它们构成的逻辑是坚不可摧的。你们若是愿意将之视为偶然的邪恶，好让自己睡得安稳，我也懒得阻拦。但事实是，这一切必然发生，不仅给我另一次机会，我仍然要做出这种选择，即便不是我，也必然有别的人去挑战。它失败了——虽然起初看样子就很可能失败，但总有不甘心过得暗无天日的人存在。

“它失败了，我们的世界只剩下一种悲惨的命运。另一个世界正越来越蓬勃，最终，水消失在雨中，绽放的都将枯萎，辉煌的都被湮没。最为不幸的是，邪恶不会放弃寻找爪牙。到那时，它所召唤的只会是恐怖与毁灭，你们中相当一部分人，却将选择与之为伍。”

那个幽灵般的声音再次从天花板上徐徐落下：“被告对所有罪名供认不讳。”

“且没有丝毫悔意。”格林德沃说，高傲地看向众人。

这一幕给他的印象过于深刻，直到黑巫师被数名守卫簇拥着推出房间，部长才意识到庭审陷入了轻度的混乱。

“抱歉，我得去和莎克罗斯还有杰克逊说几句话。”斯潘塞穆恩费劲地挤到走道上，同时起身的还有好几名巫师。他们站到一起，神情严肃地低声交谈着。

部长注意到，坐在空出来的座位一旁的恰好都是他认识的人。他们都是被巫师们引领来旁听庭审的。

他起了个模糊的，奇怪的念头，但斯潘塞穆恩已经回来了，脑门上满是亮晶晶的汗珠。

“全乱了套。总之，我得先去弄杯茶喝，你要和我一起去吗？”

“乐意之至。”他想站起来活动一下腿脚，然而斯潘塞穆恩忽然想起了什么，从衣袖中掏出了那根木棍，指着他的脸。

“我就说他们不该允许格林德沃说话，”木棍轻轻颤动了一下，“一忘皆空！”

 

 

 

  
END

 

借鉴了HP4Ch30 HP5Ch8 HP6Ch1

斯潘塞穆恩的角色借自pottermore，其他角色借自现实

题自圣经 但以理书 2:33

我没有宗教信仰，也不是法学专业，表述不力处很多，请不吝指正

这篇的西皮感也确实有限，主要是推演一下自己想象中的GG，无意洗白他或抹黑AD，但我认为他们是非常相像的，区别在于AD是开明的乐观主义者，GG是倨傲的悲观主义者。GG很有才华，很勇敢，富有悲剧性，但都不妨碍，或者说最重要的是，他的定位是反派角色


End file.
